Blood Isn't What Makes Us Family
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: This will follow the lives of Jeremy and Kol who are dealing with their friendship, their families, and all the crap that comes with being teenagers in Mystic Falls. Chapters will alternate between both boys. Jeremy's story will follow Damon becoming his guardian and Kol's will be the Original family trying to act like a normal family for once. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING


**Summary: This story will follow the lives of Jeremy Gilbert and Kol Mikaelson who are dealing with their friendship, their families, and all the crap that comes with being teenagers in Mystic Falls. Chapters will alternate between both boys. Jeremy's story will follow Damon becoming his guardian and Kol's will be the Original family trying to act like a normal family for once. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF TEENS.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you for bothering to read this. Just a warning, incase you didn't see it in the summary, there will be SPANKING and SWEARING. Read at your own risk. I changed some things about The Vampire Diaries for the benefit of this story. Those things are: Gilbert house is not burned down. Kol and Jeremy were actually friends and Kol is not dead. Bonnie is not the link to the other side, or whatever. The Originals never left Mystic Falls. Hayley is not pregnant, but Rebekah did leave because I like the idea of her getting to find her own way for once. I'm not sure how old Kol is in canon, so I guessed and made him seventeen for this. Damon and Elena are not dating. I'm actually going to try and avoid any romantic relationships in this because I wouldn't want anyone to not read this just because something they don't ship is present. You may now read.**

"No. No. Absolutely not. This is not happening." Jeremy said, planting his hands firmly on the kitchen counter like he was in a debate. He kind of was in one with his elder sister, Elena.

"Jeremy, we have been discussing this for a week. We have been over why this is the best solution and in your best interest." Elena said placatingly. They had been arguing over this ever since her and Damon had told Jeremy of their plans. Plans that were about him that he got no say in, might he add.

"I'm so sick of you guys deciding what's in my best interest!" Jeremy was yelling by this point, and glared furiously at the two people standing across from him, Elena and Damon.

"Like it or not we get to decide things like that." Elena said, crossing her arms. Jeremy did the same thing, unintentionally mimicking her pose.

"You really think that it's in my best interest to live with Damon?" He said, sneering at her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It's safest for you because I'm just learning how to control myself and he can protect you better. Jeremy, we're just doing this to help you, not as a punishment. Damon has offered to take you in, Jer-" she was cut off by Jeremy's indignant response of, "I'm not some freaking charity case, Elena! I got need 'taking in'."

Elena looked helplessly towards the Salvatore, silently begging him for help with this.

"Jeremy, we have had a week to talk about this. It's moving day, and you're coming. It's all legal and everything." Damon said, stepping between Elena and Jeremy, waving around the papers that placed Jeremy under Damon's care. Jeremy scowled at the papers that seemed to be the source of all his problems.

"We have not been talking about this. You guys haven't listened to anything I've said." Jeremy argued.

"We get it, you don't want to go. That's what you've been saying. But, kid, we don't exactly care what you want." Damon said, whispering the last sentence conspiringly to Jeremy. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his tone.

"Jeremy, please, don't be upset with us. We're the adults here. We know what we're doing." Elena begged her younger brother.

"You're eighteen, Elena, hardly an adult." Jeremy spat at her.

"Hey, watch it." Damon warned. "And the fact that she is eighteen is exactly why she can't take care of you, Jeremy."

"Then I'll take care of myself."

"You're fifteen. That's not going to happen, kid." Damon said with a condescending smile.

"I'm pretty sure anything is better than living with you." Jeremy muttered.

"Are your bags packed?" Damon asked, ignoring his comment and heading towards the door.

"Nope." Jeremy said, sitting down at the kitchen table and smirking.

Elena looked at him in confusion. "I packed them with you last night."

"I unpacked." Jeremy was most definitely smiling by this point.

Damon looked irritate at him. "Well, let's go repack." He said, going upstairs to Jeremy's room before he could respond.

"Hey!" Jeremy yelled, running up the stairs after him. "What the hell?" He said, watching from the doorway as Damon started tossing things into the suitcase on his bed.

"You had every opportunity to pack. Now it's my turn." Damon said, not even sparing a glance at Jeremy. Jeremy looked at him indignantly as he began tossing in Jeremy's clothing.

"Would you be careful with that?" Jeremy growled, coming into his room fully when Damon tossed Jeremy's laptop into the bag carelessly. Damon continued to ignore him.

When the bag was all packed, Damon grabbed it off the bed and shoved it into Jeremy's arms to carry. "C'mon, I've spent enough time on this task today. I have better things to be doing today." Damon snapped, walking back down the stairs to the kitchen where Elena was waiting for them.

Damon stood by the front door, waiting as Elena attempted to give Jeremy a hug goodbye. Jeremy shrugged her off and walked away to the door, shoving past Damon and slamming the door behind him. "Jeremy, wait!" Elena called after him. Jeremy didn't turn around, but flipped her off with his back still turned shouting, "Go to hell, Elena." He went to the eldest Salvatore's car to wait, tossing his bag in the back and sitting in the passenger seat with his feet propped up on the dashboard.

Damon watched as Jeremy had the nerve to shove him and flip off his sister. He was damn lucky that Damon couldn't reach him right now or else he would have caused some bodily harm. If Jeremy had been his brother, Damon would have kicked his ass for that. He is your responsibility, though, now that you're his guardian, a little voice in his head said. Damon told it to can it.

He walked over to Elena who was looking close to tears. "Are we doing the right thing? He's really angry." Elena asked him softly. Damon put a gentle hand on her shoulder for comfort. They may not be dating anymore, but they would always be best friends.

"I'll talk to him, Elena. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Damon assured her. She nodded, not looking entirely convinced, but look slightly relieved.

"You're going to take good care of him, right?" Elena asked, keeping eye contact with Damon.

"I'll take care of him. I promised to, didn't I?" Damon said. He'd made a promise to two people he loved dearly, Elena and Alaric, right before he died. And Damon always followed through on their promises, no matter how childish and irritating the subject of them might be.

Damon gave Elena a quick hug, and left the house. He got in he car and started the engine, not looking at Jeremy.

Once they were driving he said, "Number one: Get your Goddamn feet off my dash." He said, shoving Jeremy's feet to the floor. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Number two: You ever speak to your sister like that, hell, if you ever speak to anyone like that again, I will beat your ass. Number three: Flip someone off again; I break your middle finger. And number four: shove me again? You won't sit for a month. We clear, here?" Damon growled, glancing over at Jeremy who was gaping at him. Good, Damon thought, let him be scared. Better than when he's being a prick.

"Good to know the sort of treatment I'll be getting. What happened to promising not to let me get killed? Or does that not apply when you're the one killing me?" Jeremy snapped.

Damon pointed a threatening finger at the boy. "I did promise that you wouldn't get killed. I didn't say anything about not paddling your ass if you screw up or piss me off. So don't piss me off." Damon warned as Jeremy's face turned bright red from his statement about paddling him.

"You wouldn't." Jeremy said, trying to sound confident and like he didn't care, but his voice shook a bit.

"I'm from the 1800s. I would. And while we are talking about this, there are a few rules we need to go over for while you live with me." Damon said, pulling up to the Salvatore boarding house.

"What kind of rules?" Jeremy said apprehensively as he followed Damon inside to the living room.

"I made a list for you." Damon said, turning and giving Jeremy an evil grin. Jeremy looked worried as Damon went over to a table and picked up several pieces of paper stapled together. "Learn it and live by it." Damon said, handing Jeremy the papers. Jeremy looked down at the paper. Damon's stupid rules seemed to be listed in order of severity.

DAMON'S CODE OF CONDUCT FOR JEREMY GILBERT

1) Put yourself in danger, and if you don't get yourself killed, I will be more than happy to finish the job

2) Tell me where you are at all times. That means at all times. 24/7.

3) Lie to me and see what happens

4) NO DRINKING DRUGS OR OTHER CRAP. JUST SAY NO AND ALL THAT.

5) School attendance is a must

6) No fighting with anything non-supernatural. But not myself, your sister, and the rest of the Scooby Gang. Except maybe Stefan. When I say you can.

7) Always have your phone on and with you

8) Don't be a little asshole

9) Curfew is ten on school nights and eleven on weekends

10) Attend/have a party without my knowledge and I will string you by your toes

That was just the important things on the first page. There were about four more pages of random crap. Jeremy raised a brow. "You're joking, right?"

Damon smirked and shook his head. "Nope. Break any of the top ten and you're in for a serious ass kicking."

Jeremy got irritated then. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. 'Curfew is ten on school nights and eleven on weekends'. That's ridiculous!" Jeremy yelled. Damon was in his face in a second.

"Rules 19 and 26 I believe are 'No cursing' and 'We speak with our indoor voices'. I'm pretty sure that that was cursing and shouting. Not to mention you are pretty close to breaking rule 8. So. Knock. It. Off." Damon ground out.

Jeremy took a deep breath to keep himself from telling Damon exactly where he could shove his freaking list. "I'm just saying that I'm fifteen and don't need to b treated like some little kid." Jeremy said, attempting to remain much calmer. He figured yelling at Damon wouldn't help anything and would only encourage him to make this all worse.

"And I'm saying that a ten o'clock curfew is perfectly reasonable for a young teenager who is going to school the next morning. You should consider yourself lucky, it was originally eight and nine, but Stefan convinced me to change it. I can change it back if you would prefer." Damon asked, raising his eyebrow in a clear challenge.

"No," Jeremy said with his teeth clenched tightly, "That won't be necessary."

Damon patted Jeremy's cheek twice in a gentle slap. "Good boy. Why don't you go unpack in your room. It's the second door on the left, upstairs." Damon said, moving into the kitchen to start dinner for the two of them. Stefan wasn't home at the moment. He was helping Bonnie and Caroline move into their college dorm. Elena would be heading up there later that night. Them going off to college was part of the reason why Elena had wanted Damon to make Damon Jeremy's guardian, knowing she wouldn't be able to watch him.

Jeremy grabbed his bag from where he'd left it by the staircase and went upstairs, following Damon's instructions and opening the second door on the left. He'd been expecting some Spartan room or a prison cell, but it was actually rather nice. Even better than his room at the Gilbert house. Jeremy tossed his bag onto a chair and flopped back on his bed. What the hell had happened to his life?

Jeremy had been living with Damon for about a week now. They had fallen into some sort of a routine that neither seemed to want to point out or break. Jeremy would get up in the mornings, get ready for school, and go downstairs. Damon would have breakfast waiting for him, Jeremy would insist that he wasn't hungry, Damon would threaten that he would send him to boarding school if he didn't eat, and Jeremy would reluctantly eat half the food in compromise. Then Damon would drive him to school despite Jeremy saying that he could walk or take the bus. Damon said that he didn't trust him to go if he didn't see for sure that Jeremy had gotten inside the building. Jeremy would attend the mandated six hours of high school then be picked up by Damon at 2:10. Damon would smirk and ask 'How was school' and Jeremy would smirk back and tell him that he'd hooked up with the principal in the janitor's closet during algebra. Then they would go home, Jeremy would do his homework, and Damon would cook dinner (Jeremy had learnt early on that Damon only had three dinner meals he could cook: Spaghetti, burgers, and chicken. They had been alternating between them until Stefan got home and could make a real meal). Then Jeremy would hang out in his room until about eleven on a school night and twelve on a weekend, when Damon would come into his room and tell him to go to bed.

This routine was broken one day when Jeremy got a call from Kol, inviting him to a club on a Friday night.

"I don't see why I can't go." Jeremy whined, following Damon around the kitchen as he made spaghetti for the second time that week.

"Rule number ten." Damon said without glancing at his pouting charge.

"That says without your knowledge. That's why I'm telling you." Jeremy pointed out.

"And I said no. Case closed. Did you finish your homework?" Damon asked.

"Yes. And that isn't a reason." Jeremy said, hopping up to sit on the counter as Damon stirred the sauce.

"Yes it is. Because I said no is the only reason I need."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Damon. I won't drink, I won't take drugs, and I'll be home before curfew. It's an under twenty-one club. Besides, Kol is going." Jeremy complained.

"You are still not going to a club. I'm surprised you thought I would say you could go. And I don't care what Kol is allowed to do. He is an original vampire, and not my concern. You, on the other hand, are my concern. If you want to talk about what Kol is doing, call Elijah or Klaus. I'm sure they'd love to talk with you about it." Damon said, putting the food onto two plates when he was done cooking.

Jeremy scowled and took his plate without a word. Dinner was eaten in silence.

Jeremy knew that this was a bad idea. He knew it as he left his phone on his desk, opened up his bedroom window, and looked at the tree about ten feet away from it thinking, 'I can make it'. He knew that this was a bad idea as he jumped from his windowsill to the tree, managing to obtain several cuts and possible spraining his wrist. And he definitely knew this was a bad idea when he climbed down from that tree and walked the block to where Kol was waiting for him in his car to drive them to the club. Damon was going to kill him if he found out. Who was he kidding, of course Damon would find out. He'd be surprised if Damon didn't already know.

"You okay, mate?" Kol asked, looking over at his friend and seeing the look of worry as they drove towards the club. Jeremy forced a grin.

"Of course."

Kol laughed. "You're a rotten liar, you know. What's up?"

"I'm just a bit worried about what Damon will do when he finds out where I am." Jeremy admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. Him and Kol were best friends, but he still thought that Kol may laugh at him for being scared of his guardian.

Instead, Kol just nodded knowingly. "Elijah will have my ass when he finds out. That is of course if Nik doesn't get there first. I've been explicitly banned from clubs, pubs, and brothels for all of eternity."

Jeremy gaped at him for a minute. Kol rarely talked about the family dynamic of him and the other originals. Especially since Rebekah left. Then again, he wasn't quick to share about him and Damon. "Then why are we going?" Jeremy chose to ask.

Kol grinned at him, giving him the look that always made Jeremy feel like they were gearing up to rob a bank. "Jeremy Gilbert, if I did everything my dear big brothers said, I would have no fun at all."

Jeremy and Kol had been in the club for an hour. Jeremy had insisted at first that he wouldn't drink because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide something like that from Damon the next morning, but Kol persuaded him to. Jeremy dully wondered who was going to drive home as he was on his third beer and Kol seemed to be in no state to drive, seeing as how the other boy had taken off his shirt, insisting that he just wanted to be 'free'.

Jeremy was in the middle of trying to keep Kol from taking his pants off when an arm snaked around his friend's waist, keeping Kol from falling over. Kol looked up to the owner of the arm and grinned stupidly at the man. "Nikki! How great to see you!" Kol yelled, hugging his brother Klaus, who looked far from amused with his brother's drunken condition and lack of attire.

"How much did you drink, Kol?" Klaus demanded as the youngest original attempted to burry himself in his older brother's jacket, mumbling about being cold. When Kol didn't answer, Klaus turned his eyes to Jeremy who just shrugged and said, 'I dunno', being pretty drunk himself.

"Do you know how much you drank?" a voice asked from behind Jeremy, a hand falling on his shoulder. Even in his dulled mind state, Jeremy could still recognize his guardian's voice and the anger in it.

Jeremy turned around and looked at Damon before quickly dropping his gaze to the floor. After a moment of silence, bother elder brothers seemed to agree that they weren't going to get any information out of their charges in this loud club, so they led both of them outside.

Elijah was standing by the two cars in the parking lot and when Kol saw him, he grinned wildly, not seeming to recognize the pissed off expression on the man's face. "'Lijah! You should have been there! It was so much fun!" Kol said, squirming out of Klaus's hold and running towards him. Elijah sighed deeply and pulled his brother to him, taking off his own jacket and putting it around his shirtless brother's shoulders.

"Get in the car, Kol." Elijah said firmly, but no unkind. Kol happily agreed and got in. Elijah turned to Damon. "I'm sure my brother played a large part in getting your child to come here, so I apologize for that on his behalf."

Jeremy didn't really realize that he had just been referred to as Damon's child, and Damon didn't show any signs that he had either. "Jeremy knew better, and could have said no. I'm sorry for his role in this as well." Damon said, his hand still tightly on Jeremy's shoulder.

Elijah nodded and him and Klaus said goodbye, before getting in the car and driving off with Kol.

Damon and Jeremy stood there in silence for a minute, Jeremy at least having the sense not to break it. Finally, Damon turned to Jeremy and said, "Get in the car. Now." Jeremy didn't need to be told twice and got in the car quickly.

The ride home was silent and Jeremy was squirming in his seat by the time they got back to the Salvatore boarding house, not liking the fact that Damon wouldn't look at him and looked angrier than he'd ever seen him. And that was saying something considering this is the man who'd once snapped his neck.

When they got back, Damon turned off the car and sat there for a minute, Jeremy staying in the car as well, not wanting to be the one to make the first move. Damon gave a big sigh and turned to Jeremy. He looked a lot calmer, but still seemed plenty pissed.

"Living room. In a corner. Pants down, but you can keep the boxers up for the time being." Damon ordered. Jeremy got out of the car quickly, not bothering to try to argue.

He went into the living room and made haste of losing his jeans, folding them up and putting them on the edge of the couch. He then went over to one of the corners in the room and stood there, nose nearly touching the wall.

He was worried about what Damon was going to do. He knew he was going to spank him, Damon had made it quite clear when he moved in that that was how misbehavior would be dealt with, and this recent event definitely counted as misbehavior. He'd never received a spanking before, least of all from his guardian. Damon had swatted him a few times since he moved in for getting mouthy or cursing, but it always seemed like more of a warning than a punishment, and Jeremy had been quick to heed that warning. He'd even been swatted by Alaric, his former guardian, on occasion, for things like ditching school or having an 'attitude'. But the man had never had the heart to give him an all out ass kicking.

Jeremy was much more sober by the time he heard Damon enter the room and stand behind him. "Turn around, Jeremy." Damon said calmly. Jeremy slowly obliged, facing his guardian who had is arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Let's talk about what happened tonight. You want to run me through the details?" Damon asked, although it hardly sounded like a request.

"I snuck out to the club." Jeremy mumbled.

When he offered nothing else, Damon asked, "And did I tell you that you could go to this club?"

"No, sir." Jeremy said, deciding to be respectful.

"And how exactly did you get to this club?" Damon asked conversationally.

"I snuck out my bedroom window by jumping to a tree and climbing down, and then Kol drove." Jeremy said looking down at the floor.

"And does climbing out your window like that sound particularly safe to you?" Damon continued.

"No, sir."

"And is not endangering yourself one of my rules? Rule number one, in fact?" Damon asked.

"It is a rule, sir."

"And where you drinking?" Damon asked, looking calmer the longer this line of questioning continued, which just freaked Jeremy out because he was getting more worried the longer this continued.

"Yes, sir."

"And are you allowed to drink, young man?" Damon asked sternly. Jeremy gulped at the young man comment. Damon had only called him that one other time before since he'd been living with him, and it was on one of the occasions that he'd been given a few swats.

"No, sir."

"Are you allowed to go somewhere without my knowledge?" Damon asked, moving so he was seated on the couch, looking completely untroubled by his ward's discomfort.

"No, sir."

"And what's my rule about having your phone?"

"That I should always have it on and with me." Jeremy recited, biting his lip.

"And was it with you?" Damon asked.

"No, sir."

"And what time is your curfew?" Damon asked.

"Eleven, sir."

Damon nodded, like this was all just a normal conversation and Jeremy wasn't about to have a sore ass. "Anything you want to add?"

Jeremy thought for a minute. "I'm sorry." He finally decided on. Damon nodded like this was expected.

"Come here, then." Damon said. Jeremy looked at him in confusion.

"You mean, you want me to go over your lap?" Jeremy asked, looking mortified at the idea. Damon patted his knee with a small smile and Jeremy couldn't tell if it was supposed to be reassuring or patronizing.

"Yep. That's how this is going to work." Damon said. "Now come here."

Jeremy took a few small steps forward until he was in arms reach. Damon grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he was standing between Damon's legs. "You are going to be spanked on your boxers with my hand, and then paddled on the bare. Alright?" Damon said, before Jeremy could reply, ('Alright?' was he serious? What part of that had sounded 'alright'?) he was pulled over Damon's knee.

Damon didn't wait for Jeremy to get situated and just started right in. He landed quick and hard swats on Jeremy's boxer clad bottom, not speaking as he did so. Jeremy gasped out with the first one, but bit his lip for the rest and didn't say anything.

After about a minute of these quick and heavy swats, Jeremy began to grunt with every swat, and make a high-pitched noise (that most definitely was not squealing, thank you very much!) every few hits.

After a little while of Jeremy crying out and asking Damon to please stop, Damon finally did. Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief until he felt Damon pulling down his boxers and pulling something out of his back pocket. He felt cool wood tap lightly against his bottom and felt dread when he realized that this was the paddle and it wasn't over yet.

Damon raised the paddled up and brought it crashing down on Jeremy's exposed backside. Jeremy hollered with the first swat and only got louder as his bottom started to feel like it was on fire, and Damon wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

"Please! Ugh! Damon! I'm sorry! Ow- I- Ouch- won't go to anymore- Ahh- clubs!" Jeremy yelped. Damon didn't show any indication that he had heard. Jeremy started sobbing over his guardian's lap. Damon's swats slowed down, but became harder and moved down to the spot where he sits. Jeremy howled at that and cried brokenly, not able to beg him to stop anymore.

Damon finally stopped then and put the paddle down on the coffee table. Jeremy didn't realize what was happening until he found himself sitting face up on Damon's lap and being held to the man's chest. Jeremy cried into Damon's shirt, soaking it through with tears. Damon just ran a hand through his hair and up his back. Jeremy realized that at some point, Damon had pulled his boxers up.

"It's okay, kiddo. I got you." Damon soothed, being more gentle than Jeremy had ever known he was capable of being.

Jeremy hiccupped as his sobs died down to whimpers. Damon wiped his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "You're okay, buddy. You just really scared me tonight. I didn't know where you were." Damon said softly, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's forehead.

"M'sorry." Jeremy mumbled, burying his face in Damon's shoulder. "Didn't mean to worry you." He said sleepily.

"I know you didn't. It's alright now. Just don't do it again." Damon said, shifting Jeremy so he was in a more comfortable position to fall asleep in.

"I won't." Jeremy mumbled before falling asleep, still clinging to Damon's shirt.

**So, that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and what should happen next. Should I write the next chapter from Kol's perspective about what happened when he got home? Should I not continue it? Tell me!**


End file.
